Anger Leads to Love
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: My 1st one-shot ever. A blader is getting Tyson angrier and angrier, but now he made fun of Hilary and now Tyson is PISSED!


**This is my 1****st**** TyHil fanfiction so don't be mean. I love this couple so much I would punch the person who made KaiHil a couple. I won't though because I don't like violence. They are all like 16 or 17, a little while after G-Revolution. Hope You guys enjoy. **

**disclaimer:I dont't own beyblade.**

* * *

Tyson and the team were at the finals at another world championship. This time not many people challenged them. The final were easy to as Kai destroyed the 1st guy. Max brought hell loose in the 2nd round. Now Tyson was bored so the team said they would bet this round all for nothing so Tyson wouldn't die of boredom, or so he says. Tyson waved at the crowd as he prepared for battle. His eyes were mainly focused on a girl his age, in the crowd cheering him on. She was Hilary Tachibana. She was a girl he had a crush on for years now. They argued a lot but he liked it. He wanted to start a normal conversation with her but somehow turned it into a fight. He wanted her so bad but he was sure she didn't feel the same way.

Hilary was really thinking the same thing. She had liked Tyson since they met years ago. She wasn't into the Beyblade thing then but still liked him. She sometimes hear some jokes he told to his friend and she thought he was funny, sweet, kind, and later found out he was all them but also brave, strong, devoted to something he puts his mind to. This was mostly Beyblade. But she just usually just hides her feelings behind a fight they get into. She thought he hated her for that. And thought she never get him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are here to see our 1st all for nothing match. Its our world champion for many years, Tyson. Verses John from America and the strongest in his country." The DJ said as the crowd cheered for both of them. John looked at Tyson looking at Hilary and John had a plan to defeat Tyson. "Now the battle verses Dragoon and Ice Wolf will begin in 3…..2….1…LET IT RIP!" DJ screamed.

The match started with Dragoon starting with a full on attack on Ice Wolf. It took a lot of damage and started to slow Wolf down. '_Time to set my plan into action_' John thought. "Wow, Tyson you are strong as they say" John said with a smile. "I got to say your stronger than your friends. My team had a chance then but against you I am totaly outmatched." Tyson looked at him confused. "Or maybe it is because that your friends are weak." Tyson looked a little mad now. " I like to research my opponents before I battle them and it said you are the strongest out of the group, but I think they are just too weak." Tyson was getting angrier.

"I also found that your mother died of a sickness. She was very weak and died when you where 6. Maybe your friends are as weak as your mother. But then again, for them to stand up to a Bit-Beast makes them stronger than her. She would have just died right in front of the Bit-Beast if she saw one."

"WHAT?" Tyson yelled. "You made fun of my team and now my mother. You're dead now. DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon went in at full charge. Ice Wolf easily dogged it. '_The angrier you get the more your mind will loose focus on the battle. A little more then he will loose' _John thought.

"Tyson, it also says that there is a girl named Hilary on your team" John said calmly. '_Don't go there_' Tyson thought. "What dose she do exactly? She doesn't help upgrade beys like Kenny or even beyblade herself" he said looking at Hilary, who wasn't even focusing on anything but Tyson looking so, not himself when he is angry. She was just too concerned. "Well if you ask me Tyson you should loose the dead weight and that might help you and your team get stronger." That hit Hilary like a 2 tons of bricks. She was kind of scared about what Tyson was goanna say.

"Hilary is no dead weight. She helps this team more than you can imagine. She keeps this team from becoming to big headed. She helps me stay balanced. She helps me a lot more than just the team itself." Tyson said anger in his voice. _"Little angrier Tyson' _John thought. "Now listen to me. You can insult me, you can insult my team and friends, and if you say things bout my mother you are going to pay. BUT NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER, SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HILARY AGAIN!" Tyson screamed. As he did, Dragoon roared as angry as Tyson while a giant tornado came from Dragoon and it busted through the roof. Every bit beast in the building screamed in fear as it happened. That included Dranzer, Drigger, Draciel, and even Dizzy. Hilary was shocked at this. Tyson and Dragoon's tornado made Ice Wolf disappear. After it cleared everyone saw Tyson's beyblade still spinning while the other bey was destroyed. Everyone cheered seeing Tyson had won. Tyson got in the stadium and got Dragoon.

John fell to his knees after seeing such power. He snapped out of it as Tyson gave him his bit chip. John looked and saw Ice Wolf still on it. "Ice Wolf decided to stay with you for some reason. Maybe it still sees good in you. I learned to trust Bit-Beast so I'll just say this, never try to win if it means playing dirty. I'll battle you again if you learn that lesson" Tyson said waveing back while leaving.

Tyson went to his team only to be bear hugged by Hilary when he go there. "Tyson I was so scared. You weren't the same. You looked like you would have killed somebody" Hilary said crying on his chest. "I was so scared." Everyone watched this and there faces asked the same thing.

"Sorry Hil." Tyson said hugging Hilary. "But if anyone says anything bad bout you I will get angry" Tyson said.

"Why?" Hilary asked looking at him loosening her grip. Tyson just smiled at her and lowered his lips to hers. Hilary was shocked to see the boy she liked for years kissing her. Her shock lasted only a second. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist to bring each other closer. After a minute of this they broke away for air.

"Because I love you" Tyson said, answering her question. She smiled a big, bright smile and lowered her head on his chest again.

"I love you too" she said back. After this they walk out of the building hand in hand. Every reporter wanted an interview the new couple but where stopped by the rest of team. They got on the bus that took them to the airport witch would take them home. While on the bus Tyson and Hilary talked about how they hid there feeling for each other and how they started liking each other in the first place. When they got on the plane it was already dark and everyone fell asleep soon as they got on the plane. Tyson and Hilary fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, his head on hers, and holding hands. All they dreamt about was their future with each other.

* * *

**RxY: Well that's it and everyone tell me what you think.**

**Dragoon G: I loved it! Let's see some reviews people.**

**RxY: Thanks Dragoon G. And never forget, all you Beyblade fans, Let It Rip!**

**Dragoon G: I wanted to say that.**

**RxY: I think I will make a sequal (dont know if I spelt that right).**

**Dragoon G: Yesss! Cant wait.**


End file.
